Un Dia Normal
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...Por mas eventos especiales que tengas en la vida, ya sean tragicos, dramaticos, o alegres siempre sera "Un Dia Normal"...
1. Chapter 1

Un Día Normal

Capitulo

…

…

…

"un día normal" nunca en mi vida tendría algo más, bueno no hasta ahora. soy luffy un chico, bueno no muy chico soy adulto tengo 31 años, en mi vida larga ya había visto de todo, como era el dolor el drama sentimientos que me hacía ser mejor persona todo lo común que vez en la vida, pero bueno después de todo aun me faltaba un poco para aprender que la vida era un poco más perra de la que ya lo había sido, al quitarme a mi hermano hace unos años…resido en Ámsterdam ciudad de Holanda, he vivido aquí siempre, crecí aquí, me crie aquí y aquí después de tanto tiempo me quede, la vida y mi hermano me enseñaron valores que hoy en día aplico a mi vida monótona y aburrida, vivo en un barrio cerca de la zona residencial media, vivo en un departamento donde mis vecinos son muy "peculiares" son una manada de locos, no me hablo mucho con ellos, pero ante todo se les da el saludo como forma de respeto…hay una persona medio cuerda en aquel edificio, es un chico de cabellos negros, el cual me ha demostrado tener el control y la madures suficiente como para mantener una relación de amistad, el chico es calmado su nombre es "Trafalgar Law" pero le digo "Law" como para ahorrarme unos cuantos mini litros de saliva, la cual me servirá para decir las últimas palabras antes de morir…

Era una madrugada del día lunes, 4:30 am estaba preparándome para ir a trabajar, trabajaba como inversionista en una bolsa de valores, no era agotador pero si era un trabajo muy aburrido, por otra parte Law era de esas personas que trabajaban desde su casa, no tenía envidia pero a veces me daban ganas de lanzar su pc por la ventana a ver que hacía con su vida…

Fui a la cocina y me prepare para mi desayuno luego fui al baño me di una ducha y luego me vestí…5:00 am estaba listo para salir a trabajar…pero algo llamo a la puerta de mi casa aprovechando eso tome mi maletín y estaba listo para salir abrí la puerta y era mi extraño amigo law, no sabía qué hacía a esa hora despierto, usualmente él trabaja a la hora que quiere…

-¿Qué sucede law? Voy con algo de prisa- le dije mirando el reloj en mi muñeca…

-amm bueno veras necesito un favor, debo hacer unas cuentas financieras y no las entiendo, ¿podrías ayudarme amigo?- me dijo con un medio bostezo saliendo de su boca, pero igual éramos amigos siempre estaría allí para ayudarle…

-sí, claro como sea, cuando llegue del trabajo te ayudare-

-no, no son muy largas así que ¿podrías hacerlo en tu hora de almuerzo?- me dijo dando una salida más sencilla al problema…

-ah claro, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-tú pagas el almuerzo- le dije bajando las escaleras con prisa y dejándolo allí respondiendo solo…

-emmm, claro- Salí de mi edificio y como era costumbre iba tarde, tome rápidamente un taxi porque mi tiempo no me alcanzaba para tomar el metro…

Revise mi maletín hice cuentas para llegar preparado a la oficina, este tramo de mi vida se llama llegar al trabajo, claro pensaran que es un trabajo normal con cuentas y llamadas todo el día, pero no, era el típico marrano del supervisor de oficina, así que mi trabajo significaba: Llamadas, cuentas, favores a la tienda, lustrar los zapatos del supervisor y lamerle para que me dé un patético salario, TODO EL DIA. Eso significaba mi trabajo y sé que dije que no era agotador pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo si lo era y mucho, ese hombre me odiaba, todo porque en una conferencia hice un chiste sobre su estúpida camisa, pero valió la pena decir que su diseñador era gay por su camisa y corbata rosa con estampados de flores, en serio si valió la pena pero ahora su labor era torturarme hasta que me ascendieran o hasta que un día me cansara y le diera una buena lección causando que me despidieran, no tenía elección era eso o seguir luchando por una gota de mejor vida…

Llegue a la oficina, todo normal me situé en mi puesto de trabajo y pasaron las primeras dos horas de trabajo duro sin tener que ser el lacayo de nadie, la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber que pasaba con mi tonto supervisor así que le pregunte a mi compañero del lado…

-ey, ¿Qué paso, donde está el supervisor?- le pregunte en voz baja pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hacía si ese hombre ya no estaba encima de mis zapatos…

-él fue a lo del traslado de nuevo personal, ¿no leíste el memo que deje ayer?, ¿porque crees que todos están de holgazanes aquí?- cuando él me dijo eso me relaje un poco solo me recosté en mi silla y me relaje por casi emm 0.335 milésimas de segundo antes de que ese tonto entrara por la puerta anunciando su nuevo proyecto…

-BUENOS DIAS PEQUEÑOS HAMSTERS- no que me molestaba más, su presencia o que nos dijera "pequeños hámsters" nadie aquí tenia cara de ratón, eso era estúpido…

-les tengo excelentes noticias, hay nuevo titulares, luffy serás el encargado de uno de ellos, quiero que lo prepares bien para este fin de semestre ¿entendido?-

-sí, sí señor- lo dije con una sonrisa que detrás de mí traía todo el peso del apocalipsis, ahora tendría encima a un novato tonto haciendo preguntas cada dos minutos…uggg que bonito lunes…

-disculpe, señor ¿Cuándo llegaran los nuevo titulares?- le pregunte un poco abatido por la notica…

-llegaran cuando tengan que llegar, tu solo estés preparado- aggg, eso me molestaba el doble no sabía cuándo iban a llegar esos idiotas y además no sabía cómo ordenar el tiempo…pero estaba bien, de seguro el "ambiente" de mi edificio calmaría las cosas, era sarcasmo porque tenía ideas tan estúpidas en mi mente seguro ese idiota me estaba pegando su estupidez…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

…

…

…

Estaba sentado esperando y trabajando: trabajando sobre las inversiones de mi empresa en el exterior, pensando en qué clase de idiota tendría que ayudar a ser como yo una persona con casi 2 años de experiencia…

-ey, ¿amigo que te pasa?- me pregunto mi compañero de al lado al ver mi expresión decepcionada…

-nada, ya sabes cómo son todos esos novatos, solo son una perdedera de tiempo- le dije mirándolo con algo de enojo…

-amigo luffy, no debes olvidar dos cosas, tiene dos años de experiencia aquí y has manejado más de 20 novatos, y lo más importante tú también fuiste novato- me dijo con esa expresión de sabiduría en su rostro que siempre me daba una salida, él era una persona que llevaba 15 años en aquella empresa y jamás había sido ascendido no porque no tuviera experiencia, sino porque le gustaba su trabajo pero su cualidad es que conocía a esta empresa de pies a cabeza nada se le escapaba…

-amigo, tu eres un experto en todo, ¿quieres ayudarme?, ya me dio migraña, quiero irme a comer- le dije con una expresión entre risa y desespero crónico, era obvio que estaba a punto de lanzarme por la ventana de aquel décimo octavo piso…

-ve y relájate amigo, yo me ocupo de todo- esas palabras siempre me daban una paz inmensa ese hombre si quería podía acabar con media empresa solo moviendo un dedo, era obvio que se podía encargar de todo…

Salí de ese infierno y me fui a mi edificio, era las 2:15 pm y al llegar al edificio eran típicas las peleas de mi vecina de cabellos naranjas con el chico de cabellos verde, siempre andaban discutiendo por dinero, lo bueno es que mi hora de almuerzo era rápida pero hoy debía ayudar a law…llegue toque su puerta y cuando menos lo pensaba ya estaba haciendo la gráficas y las cuentas en su computadora, no tarde mas de 45 minutos y law fue muy gentil al cómprame el almuerzo…

-law, no era en serio lo del almuerzo- le dije mirándolo mientras le daba un mordisco a esa jugosa hamburguesa…

-¿de verdad? Bah igual tenía ganas de comer hamburguesa- me dijo no dándole importancia a lo que le dije…

-si claro, bien, ya termine, gracias por el almuerzo tonto, ahora me voy a trabajar de nuevo.-le dije buscando rápidamente la salida…

-espera, antes ¿quisieras decirle a ese par de perros rabiosos que no hagan más ruido?- me dijo, y por la cara que tenía suponía que ellos también había madrugado a fastidiar el día…

-no- le dije saliendo de la puerta, iba tarde de nuevo…

Sé que eso fue cruel pero bastaba con que le ayudara con SU trabajo que él se encargue de sus asuntos personales, o bueno por lo menos de los problemas de los vecinos…tenía un poco de tiempo así que tome el metro y cuando lo aborde vi un par de chicas muy atractivas sentadas en frente de mí, ellas me hacían gestos algo atrevidos queriendo llamar mi atención, la verdad era poco de mujeres, siempre andaba trabajando, y pues, no iba a negar que tuve mis encuentros y experimente el sexo de forma amorosa pero de comprometerme jamás, pero siendo sincero conmigo mismo me hacía falta el amor de alguna persona, ese aprecio de que cuando llegue del trabajo alguien me acariciara la cabeza y se preocupara por mis problemas, o que me haga cariñitos en una noche fría, si de verdad me hacía falta amor creo que eso era lo que me hacía tan frio y duro con la vida.

Baje del metro y recibí una llamada, era mi viejo socio el cual me decía que me faltaban 5 minutos para llegar y que el supervisor estaría allí para verme llegar no me apure solo subí con normalidad las escaleras y me situé en mi puesto de trabajo, sabía que mi compañero era muy sabio así que le pregunte sobre los novatos…

-ey, amigo, solo por curiosidad ¿sabes cuándo llegan esos novatos?- le pregunte mirando unos papeles tratando de no priorizar tanto el asunto…el solo me respondió con el mismo profesionalismo de 15 años de experiencia…

-no tengo ni la más remota idea luffy- eso me sorprendió, ¿no sabía una cosa? Que estaba pasando con la humanidad, bueno ya han de llegar, solo debía calmarme y estar tranquilo y preparado…

Seguí trabajando duro y más duro, no sentía mis manos, pero una llamada me alerto por decirlo así, era el tirano de mi supervisor, solo esperaba que esa llamada tuviera que ver con los novatos y no con salir a traerle una maldita rosquilla…

-hola- le dije con un tono muy agotador…

-que tal mi buen socio luffy- después de 6 horas de trabajo conservaba su tono fastidioso y estúpido…

-¿en qué puedo servirle señor? Estoy muy ocupado ahora- le dije tratando de zafarme de sus órdenes holgazanas…

-tranquilo amigo, debo decirte, que mañana los novatos aran presencia, pero solo de prueba- me dijo eso y paso de ser el odiado supervisor a una persona bondadosa…

-solo llamaba para eso y ah súbeme un café ahora- corrección, seguía siendo un estúpido idiota…

-si señor en seguida- colgué el teléfono y quería romperme la cabeza contra mi escritorio pero mi viejo compañero como siempre estaba allí para controlar mis ataques de ira y odio…

-ya tranquilo, súbele ese estúpido café y vete tu turno a cabo hace diez minutos luffy- ¿mi turno a cabo hace diez minutos? Quería re contra romperme la cabeza contra el escritorio, pero bueno debía controlarme y hacer eso rápido e irme a mi maldita casa y reposar mi mentalidad…

Organice todas mis cosas para así cuando bajara seria solo tomarlas e irme en par patadas…hice ese "favor" tan rápido que mi mente y mi cuerpo no se dieron cuenta, ya cuando mi mente volvió en si estaba casi que me dormía en el metro camino a casa…

…

…

…

Continuara…

.Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

Estaba casi que me dormía en aquel metro, era algo tarde y estaba muy cansado ese viaje en metro parecía eterno, decidí distraer mi atención viendo por la ventana, haciendo juegos con mis manos, escuchando música con mi teléfono, pero nada hizo que mi tiempo fuera más fluido, en eso mi mente comenzó a generar recuerdos sobre las palabras de mi hermano, cosas como: "ponte a estudiar" o "deja de flojear" eran las cosas que me convirtieron en quien soy hoy, no una persona importante pero si segura de sí misma, con un buen empleo y con la autosuficiencia para decidir qué hacer de mi vida… en medio de esos pensamientos mi tiempo se había pasado volando y ya estaba en mi estación de destino…baje a la estación y camine lentamente hacia mi edificio pensado en que quizá todo lo que decía mi hermano no era del todo correcto…cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me encontré con mi extraña vecina de cabellos naranjas o "perro rabioso" como le solía decir law, ella era rara pero siempre el respeto por delante…

-buenas noches- le dije ambiente sosteniendo una expresión de cansancio en mi rostro como era costumbre de cada lunes

-buenas noches luffy, quiero decirte que, tendremos reunión con las personas del edifico este domingo, espero contar con tu asistencia- ¿¡ESTE DOMINGO!? Debía ser una broma era el único día en el que me podía relajar, no iba a ir definitivamente no me hagas colocarte un bozal perro rabioso…

-si, claro allí estaré- espera, espera ¿Qué? Le dije "si" a veces me consideraba a mí mismo la persona más estúpida y sumisa del planeta, si tenía un problema de estupidez mi boca decía "blanco" y mi mente "tecnicolor" pero bueno solo serán unas hora perdidas…el resto del día será para mi…

-esperaba que aceptaras ir a tomar un café conmigo después de la junta- me dijo con una sonrisa inocente…

-emm, bien no hay problema- esto debía ser un chiste además de haberme cagado mi domingo "libre" tenía una "cita" con la loca de mi vecina, estas citas eran ya muy frecuentes pero jamás llegábamos a ningún lado, o yo era un tonto con esa mujer, o esa mujer solo disfrutaba del tomar café conmigo…

Después de hablar un rato entre en mi departamento y me senté en mi sofá, estaba tan cansado que no quise ni levantarme a hacer algo de comer o ir a mi cuarto a dormir en mi costosa cama de casi 5000 euros…bueno era comprensible un día tan pesado como este merecía un buen descanso, lo malo es que entraba a trabajar a las 6am y siempre salía de trabajar a las 12am, era un horario tan perro que a veces pensaba "qué clase de idiota se le ocurre aceptar un horario tan apretado" les explico de nuevo soy una persona con un problema de "sumisión por causa de idiotez"

Paso la noche bueno, lo que quedaba de madrugada y un visitante me arruino lo poco que me quedaba de sueño, me provocaba darle unas cuantas patadas…en cada paso que daba para responder la llamada a la puerta me enfurecía mas y cuando abrí además de tener una expresión horrorosa de ira, cansancio y desesperación juntas no podía creer quien era. Si era law…

-hola luffy- me dijo como si nada el reloj marcaba las 2:16 am…

No iba a responderle de mala manera ya que tenía mi enfermedad de sumisión por estupidez

-¿Qué quieres law?- le respondí serenamente aunque mi conciencia quería matarlo…

-bueno tengo una reunión a esta hora y quería pasar a darte las gracias por lo de ayer- me dijo sin una sola gota de cansancio en sus palabras…

-jamás en tu vida has sido agradecido, y cuando decides empezar ¿VIENES A LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA A CAGARTE EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TENGO PARA DORMIR?- un grito salió de mi boca como cuando una soda en lata explota por la presión del gas, estaba harto law debía irse al diablo con sus acciones…

-tranquilo amigo, es más quería darte una noticia más-

-ah ¿algo más? ¿Qué? ¿Que no tienes dinero para desayunar?- le dije suponiendo que ese tonto me pidiera algo más que me jodiera más la mañana…

-no, amigo relájate, solo quería decirte que me pagaran bien por el trabajo que me ayudaste a hacer entonces te daré una parte de la paga amigo- eso sonaba bien…

-mmm, así cambia la cosa, ¿Cuánto me darás?-

-entre el 15 y 16,02% de la paga- si claro no iba a aceptar eso…

-dame el 35% y quemados a mano-

-¿a mano de qué?- debía ser un chiste pero de todos modos debía decirle…

-a ver, hagamos cuentas de este mes, me dañaste el sueño 5 veces, tuve que pagarte la maldita renta, te robaste mi pc, y cuando vienes a agradecerme me cagas otra mañana más, da gracias al cielo de que no te quito el 60% de tu maldito sueldo, corrijo porque es tan pobre que ni quiera es un salario- le dije recostado en la puertas de brazos cruzados…

-hecho, no me digas más- saben que era la última vez que él me iba a molestar por las mañanas…

-que sea el 40%-

-no, no amigo espera…-

-52% hasta luego- le cerré la puerta en la cara y de suerte no replico porque de verdad lo hubiera dejado sin salario…

Me senté en mi sofá y por desgracia el sueño no podía recobrarlo, agg me daban ganas de salir y decirle 99,99% para que así me pagara estas preciadas horas de sueño…unos minutos mas tarde, mis ojos de milagro se estaban cerrando y cuando estaba a punto de dormir mi teléfono sonó, pensé que era la alarma, pero mi tonto y viejo compañero…conteste y solo actue natural…

-hola-

-luffy, viejo amigo, déjame decirte que estas de suerte-

-¿suerte?-

-solo déjame decirte que tu color cuando los novatos lleguen será el verde amigo, ah por cierto tu turno empieza en unas horas no llegues tarde- a veces las historias de mi amigo eran tan raras que me provocaba llevarlo a un psicólogo o a un asilo, pero el viejo era inteligente, el dominaba más la empresa que sus mismas directivas…esperaba que sus deseos de convertirme en un gerente me llevaran alto…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

Cuando mi amigo me llamo quería matarlo, pero le tenía un gran aprecio y respeto ya que él era como mi maestro, pero lo malo de los novatos es que son incompetentes, el 0,2 de 100 novatos eran aquellos que sabían hacer de todo y su aprendizaje era asimilativo en su gran mayoría, yo era ese 0,2 y la razón por la que me molestaban los novatos de esta época es que la empresa no había recibido ni un 0,1 en casi dos años en resumen eran todos unos burros de aquí a la mierda… en fin, sabía que ya mi descanso se había acabado y era hora de regresar a ese infierno…como ya era costumbre hice mi desayuno me arregle y suspirando al salir de mi puerta me encamine de nuevo a ese circo en el que trabajaba…en camino al trabajo al trabajo se me hizo muy corto ya que estuve pensando eso que me había dicho mi viejo amigo, bueno de seguro no era nada…pero al llegar pareciera que de verdad estaba pensando en eso…

-buenos días- le dije a mi compañero mientras me acomodaba en mi puesto de trabajo…

-en serio te tomaste eso del color verde en serio amigo- me dijo mirándome con una cara extraña…

-¿Qué?-

-no, no es nada, aunque esa corbata verde de verdad te queda bien- era una broma no dejaba de pensar en eso…

-a ver deja ya el misterio, ¿Qué era eso de ayer de "suerte" y todo eso?- le pregunte acomodando unos documentos y colocándome al día…

- bueno, digamos que una persona llamo la atención no solo de mi sino de todas las directivas ayer en la junta de los novatos-

-¿hablas en serio? Ya era hora de que por lo menos uno de 100 novatos aprobara- le dije sin darle mucha importancia…

-hablo en serio luffy, este personaje, me atrevería a decir que tuvo más iniciativa que tu cuando llegaste aquí- eso me insulto…

-ah, ahora te saldrás de contexto por algún estúpido novato te mostro números altos-

-luffy, no yo…-

-si claro, alguien te muestra cifras altas entonces pisoteas todo lo que eh construido hasta ahora-

-¡ESCUCHAME! Esta persona de la que hablo podría dejarte sin empleo, y sabes bien que el beneficio propio a mí así como tú lo dices me importa un bledo-

-nadie me dejara sin empleo, ni tú, ni ese estúpido novato- ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si ese novato fuera mejor que yo? Siempre eh dicho que la juventud vence a la experiencia, siempre vendrá una persona mejor que otra, pero no iba a dejar desbancarme así de fácil, ya había luchado mucho como para que un novato con suerte me baje, sé que así piensan todas las empresas poderosas y es porque no tiene donde caerse muertos cuando los desbanquen…para concluir las pequeña discusión con mi viejo amigo bajo mi tonto supervisor a terminar de fastidiarme el día, había algo es su expresión que no me gustaba para nada…

-tu rayleigh, ve atraerme un café- esto me estaba asustando el supervisor jamás le pedía a alguien como mi viejo amigo que le trajera un café, le estaba faltando al respeto, pero mi amigo era sabio y sabia jugar sus cartas, solo acepto la orden y fue en busca de tu café, después se acercó a mi como declarándome la guerra..

-luffy, escúchame bien- estaba muy enojado en ese momento no iba a hacer nada que me perjudicara pero estaba dispuesto a pararme en la raya…

-soy todo oídos- lo mire a los ojos y no deje que diera un paso más…

-tus novatos llegaran pronto- intentaba intimidarme con eso pero era tonto ya estaba dispuesto a ponerlos de cabeza si era necesario para que ninguno pasara a menos que lo mereciera…

-ya estoy enterado, y estoy preparado-

-pero las directivas te facilitaron el trabajo, darás las lecciones a 5 novatos nada mas- ¿había escuchado bien? Era un milagro naturalmente tenía que lidiar con 100 novatos en un salón, pero con este tipo mientras una cosa te hacia mirar al cielo otra te golpeaba justo en la entrepierna…

-pero debido a esto, tu paga por la capacitación de los novatos no será la misma- ah claro, típico, escupes para el cielo y el escupitajo te cae en la cara, ya lo tenía previsto, pero así estaría mejor menos paga menos trabajo y además tenía el dinero de law así que me daba igual la paga…

-totalmente de acuerdo- creo que lo que más me gustaba era ver su expresión cuando veía que no podía joderme como él quería jeje si era muy gracioso…

-ahora ponte a trabajar esos tontos llegaran hoy entre las 2 o 3pm tendrás mucho que hacer- me dijo eso mientras se iba por su ascensor pero no era en serio, la primera vez que los novatos llegan son solo instrucciones así que estaría muy calmado…

Las horas pasaron equitativamente, después de hablar con mi viejo amigo, decidí que si alguien me iba a reemplazar seria para bien ya que tendría que ser mejor que yo, le ofrecí una disculpa y luego me prepare fui al salón de juntas y me prepare para recibir a esos idiotas, emm novatos…

Después de unos minutos entraron esos novatos acompañados por mi viejo amigo, mmm bien, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, tatatata, faltaba uno…solo me acerque a hablar con mi viejo amigo…

-es mi imaginación, ¿o el supervisor no sabe contar?-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno, me dijo que vendrían cinco- mi amigo como no estaba enterado no podía búrlame de el pero apenas vio su planilla se dio cuenta de la inasistencia, e intento buscar el problema…

-disculpen chicos ¿no eran un grupo de 5?- pregunto a todos…un chico que estaba allí el cual parecía el tontico del grupo respondió a la pregunta…

-si, hace falta esta chica extraña, Monet- ah, había una chica en el grupo, bueno era la primera vez que eso pasaba por lo general en esa empresa eran todos un montón de machistas…después de un minutos de esa pregunta alguien anuncio su llegada al salón, y parecía que fuera a entrar a la habitación de sus padres, estaba tocando la puerta en vez de pasar, pero con los novatos cualquier estupidez es comprensible…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

…

…

…

Bueno al fin conocería a esa extraña mujer de la que todos se estaban preguntando, y cuando toco la puerta para saber si tenía autorización de entrar, mi primera observación fue "es muy tímida y/o sumisa" bueno esperaba a que me demostrara lo contrario…

-pase, pase quien quiera que seas- dije y cuando vi que se abrió esa puerta. Dios, era como ver las puertas del mismísimo paraíso abrirse frente a mis ojos, bueno está bien, la chica era atractiva no iba anegarlo, solo me perdí en sus cabellos por dos instantes, cabía resaltar que sus cabellos tenían un tono verde claro que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa la cual era blanca y verde, y en su cuello colgaba un par de auriculares de buena mara por cierto, lo cual me estaba dando otra perspectiva, la cual era de la chica era de esas que entraba en confianza y allí mismo te escupiría en la cara…

-siento el retraso, tome el ascensor equivocado- dijo mientras tomaba asiento de una manera muy firme…

-si claro, ¿tu nombre es Monet? ¿Cierto?-

-si claro- me dijo mirándome a los ojos segura de sí misma, algo me decía que era de esas chicas que no le temían a nada…y entonces la perspectiva volvió a cambiar, ahora paso a ser una niñita de mami y papi que era capaz de pisotear a todos, ¿Qué? Es mi perspectiva…

-bien, muchachos ustedes, no tengo idea de que habrá pensado las directivas ni se cómo es que solo 5 de ustedes ingresaron a este programa- le dije y créanme no me esperaba esa respuesta…

-es bastante obvio, las directivas buscaban hacer este programa más equitativo y maximizar ganancias y empleados con buen rendimiento, así que por eso de 100 solo ingresamos 5 que se supone somos los más experimentados, así además de acelerar el proceso la empresa gana más beneficios que es lo que en realidad cuenta en un marco de economía-

No pues nashalwikghkdsj, era increíble todo lo que ella decía, vuelve y juega con mi perspectiva, ya había pasado de secretaria a niña de mami y papi y ahora a economista engreída experta, era como una caja de sorpresas…

-bueno, en si el solo obtener beneficios no es solo lo que busca la empresa sino el bienestar de los usuarios- intentaba no quedar como un tonto frente a todos en aquel salón…

-no, lo que la empresa debe meterse en la cabeza es prestar los bienes y dejar la comodidad del usuario en la basura, ya que si se focalizan en "el usuario es primero" no iremos a ningún lado, nosotros somos una empresa de bienes económicos y de recursos de bolsa, no somos un spa- me dijo sorprendentemente era un planteamiento que no tenía argumentos en contra…tenia un plan brillante el cual no dejaría mi dignidad por el suelo…

-bien, hablaremos sobre el programa ahora- si, ese era mi plan cambiar el tema con eso ni ella se volvería un problema ni yo un estorbo…mi viejo amigo me susurro al oído…

-no le des importancia, de todos modos ya te lo había advertido, esa chica posee grandes talentos, ten cuidado como planteas tus ideales-

Si, si si claro, relájate- solo tome los papales con unos ejercicios de economía y esperaba que mañana todos estuvieran arrastrándose y si eso incluía a la chica de cabellos verde…

-tomen estos ejercicios, son el primer aspecto que tendré en cuenta, en este semestre tendremos 5 ejercicios, el que no los supere, yo personalmente tendré la amabilidad de echarlo a patadas por la puerta- les di los ejercicios, y me fui a mi casa, lo bueno de lidiar con novatos es que acortaban tu horario no eran sino como las 4:25 pm podía llegar y tirar mi casa por la ventana si se me venía en gana…

El viaje a casa fue muy corto llegue subí las escaleras tuve un encuentro con mi vecina de cabellos naranjas recordándome lo de la reunión del domingo y luego minutos antes de entrar a mi departamento apareció law…

-¿oye luffy?-

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Ya tienes mi dinero?-

-sí, si si toma- me dio una buena suma de dinero era excelente eso lo dejaba con vida una semana más…

-ah bien, gracias, ya puedes irte- le dije disimuladamente aparentando que no quería verlo…

-no amigo, espera, quiero saber si puedo ver el partido en tu casa amigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Velo en tu casa- ese sujeto era un tonto que más quería un ¿altar y flores?…

-es que lo que pasa, fue es que- balbuceaba sin sentido, ya era obvio lo que estaba pasando…

-a ver dices que quieres ver el partido en mi casa porque la definición de tu tv es tan mala que parece un radio-

-bueno, no tengo tu mismo dinero para comprarme un televisor inteligente- daba igual como les dije podía hacer lo que yo quería que mas da tirarme una tarde viendo el partido…

-ya entra-

-¿me preguntaba si algún día me prestarías tu televisor?- si claro…

-jajajaja ja ja, que simpático- no le iba a prestar mi televisor eso era bastante evidente…

-ya era una broma-

-¿si? Un buen día te ganaras una buena patada estúpido comediante-

Bueno nos sentamos vimos el partido de pronto una pequeña conversación salio de la nada…

-amigo, créeme, jamás en mi vida había visto lo que vi ayer- me dijo mi extraño amigo

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien ofreciéndote un trabajo?- le dije burlándome de su trabajo "en casa"…

-no en serio luffy, vi a la vecina está, la de los cabellos naranjas, la vi discutiendo en toalla con ese tonto del cabellos verde, dime si no es atractiva-…

-no me interesa- le dije tratando de evitar ese tipo de conversación…

-por favor dime si me equivoco-

-no sé, no me interesa, ¿Por qué mierda hablamos de esto?-

-tranquilo, uggg sí que tienes un espíritu social muy activo-

-bien, hablare de algo, hoy conocí a alguien- le dije porque algo pasaba en mi interior algo que me hacía gritar al mundo que me estaba enamorando de esta chica…

-una chica eh, cuéntame tal vez tenga amigas-

-ah cállate, ella es bueno "peculiar" solo te diré que bastaron esos cabellos verdosos para enamórame amigo, es raro, pero así paso-

-ah ya veo tienes esas estrellitas en los ojos, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Nada, ella es como mi "placer suicida" ella me atrae pero es mi competencia-

-bueno es tu competencia y tiene cabellos verdes, eso no es normal amigo- algo interrumpió la conversación, alguien golpeaba en la puerta, me levante a abrirla pensando que era alguno de mis molestos vecinos pero, una sorpresa inesperada me sacudió…

-ey que tal ¿cómo estas jefe?- ¿era Monet? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-emm hola Monet, que hermosa...sorpresa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- apenas law escucho la voz femenina salió por la puerta sin nada más que decir, esto no me gustaba era una situación algo incomoda el quedarme solo con mi nueva aprendiz…

-bueno, quería saber si me podrías ayudar con estas gráficas, son algo complejas- bueno si la vida te da limones has limonada y literalmente Monet parecía una fruta cítrica, si todo ese color verde la hacía parecer una pequeña rana…

-claro, pasa- y cuando cerré la puerta una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en mi rostro, sabía que era el momento de devorarla, emm no no iba a hacer eso…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

…

…

…

Cerré la puerta y una duda rondaba en mi cabeza…

-oye una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?- le pregunte inocentemente…

-bueno, hable con tu amigo rayleigh y fue muy fácil encontrar el documento con toda tu información personal- eso era ilegal la iba a demandar, bueno quizá después…por ahora también me preguntaba porque law se había ido, era extraño pero bueno tampoco iba a detenerlo…

-ah ya veo, entonces ¿Qué necesitas, en que te puedo ayudar?- le dije desnudando con mis ojos su hermoso cuerpo…al parecer noto que me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos sobre su cuerpo y me dedico una sonrisa muy maliciosa como si intentara torturarme…

-bueno, no entiendo esto de las gráficas, tu amigo me dijo que tú eras experto y la verdad no entiendo bien-

-bueno, no creo que sea correcto yo soy como tu jefe en el trabajo-

-bueno, no estamos trabajando, así que aquí podemos ser quienes queramos- era un chiste estaba solo en mi casa, con la mujer que me estaba volviendo loco, si era un sueño ya era hora de despertar…

-bueno veamos que necesitas- cuando abrí la cartilla con los problemas de economía…y algo llamo mi atención…había hecho los ejercicios 15 y 16 pero no había hecho los ejercicios 5 y 6… ¿y qué era lo extraño? Pues lo extraño era que todos y cada uno tenían el mismo proceso es decir era como si hubiera sumado 100 y 100 y no supiera sumar 10 y 10…eso me llamaba mucho la atención…

-entonces, ¿no entiendes lo ejercicios 5 y 6?-

-si es que están algo raros- me dijo esto sentándose en mi sofá y mirando al techo como si nada, habían dos teorías o ella era una holgazana o algo tenía en mente para que le ayudara a hacer algo que practicante ya sabia hacer…

Cuando me senté a "hacer por ella" los ejercicios me preguntaba una y otra vez que se supone que estaba planeando, el reloj marcaba las 7:34 pm… cuando al fin termine le entregue su cartilla y ella le dio una revisión muy poco profunda lo cual indicaba que no le interesaba mucho…

-entonces ¿supongo que eso es todo?- le dije disimulada mente en mi mente "vete de mi casa"…

-sí, si es todo, pero vamos aun esta temprano, cuéntame un poco de ti, ya que en el trabajo no eres muy comunicativo con nosotros los novatos- me dijo acomodándose en el sofá y quitándose su chaqueta, cuando se quitó su chaqueta vi como una camisa sin mangas exponía esos hermosos y delicados brazos de piel color caucásica, me tenía más que hipnotizado y más con esa sonrisa de ángel que tenía…

-¿Qué te cuente de mí?- le respondí mientras mi mente se perdía en su cálido mirar, era de seguro obra de una brujería…

-si cuéntame de ti, debe ser tu vida toda una aventura-

-si digamos que si, lo malo es cuando la "aventura" es monótona y aburrida-

-entonces tu vida es aburrida- me dijo acomodándose en el sofá de forma muy atrevida…

-si es que debes ser uno con tu trabajo- le dije intentando no mirar esas atrevidas piernas o ese increíble cuerpo…

-mmm, eso suena a matrimonio- me dijo intentando degradar a esa palabra…

-si pero cuando dejas un trabajo no te pide la mitad de todo-

-jejej, si tienes razón-

Entre risas y preguntas algo tontas paso el tiempo volando el reloj ya marcaba las 9:11pm, intente de la manera más indirecta decirle que ya era hora de irse…

-oye, ya está muy tarde, ¿no crees que deberías ir a tu casa?- si tenía la sensibilidad de un golpe en la entrepierna, pero siempre expreso así mis sentimientos por un lado es bueno y por otro no, debía decir que era enemigo de las mentiras, las detestaba pero jamás me gustaba mentirle a las personas…

-si claro, ya es hora de que descanses- me dijo mientras se sentaba correctamente y cubría su piel con aquella chaqueta, debo decir que suspire un poco cuando ella se colocó de nuevo su chaqueta…

Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta, donde yo como un caballero tuve la amabilidad de abrirle…

-bueno hasta luego jefe- ¿jefe? Bueno debía dejarle las cosas claras…

-emmm literalmente aun no soy tu jefe, además tú lo dijiste no estamos trabajando así que llámame "luffy", yo haré lo mismo, Monet- le dije sonriendo, y esperando que haya sido un comentario adecuado…

-jeje está bien "luffy", oye ¿una pregunta?-

-ah, claro dime-

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-emmm- no supe cómo responder a eso…

-Por qué sino estaré aquí mañana-

-emm-

Esa fue su última palabra luego se fue muy rápido, dejándome ahí pensante, confundido y cuál era la otra palabra, ah sí, aun mas enamorado… cuando entre en mi departamento no hubo un minuto en el que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso, ¿Qué era lo que me quiera decir con eso? Bueno tendría tiempo de discutir eso con mi almohada…y así fue pero creo que exagere un poco discutí con mi almohada toda la noche estaba en el metro camino al trabajo al otro día y casi no puedo con mi cansancio, que vergüenza jamás me había pasado eso…cuando llegue al trabajo como siempre la preocupación de mi viejo amigo siempre se hacía notar…

-dios mío mira tu cara no hace falta decir que tuviste una mala noche-

-si digamos que tuve un pequeño problema de plaga-

-como ¿tienes algún ratón, o algo?-

-dejemos hasta allí la conversación, más bien avísame cuando empiece la junta-

-emmm, la junta empezó hace diez minutos-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿EMPEZO LA JUNTA Y NO ME LO DISJITE?-

-llegaste 30 minutos tarde luffy, creo que ese cansancio que va a moler este día-

-uggg, no-

Debía idear un plan para que este cansancio y el hecho de pensar en Monet no se interpusieran en mis deberes laborales…o sino terminaría odiando a esta chica…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

…

…

…

Cuando baje esas escaleras y la junta había terminado, quería darme golpes contra la pared, fue todo un fracaso esa reunión, bueno no iba a decir que fue por culpa de Monet, pero a alguien debía echarle la culpa para no tener que castigarme siempre…

-¿Qué tal te fue?- me pregunto mi viejo amigo al verme con esa expresión de zombie que tenía…

-me fue bien, casi hago que me despidan pero no lo logre, entonces digamos que me fue bien- si estaba jugando, era literal casi hago que el tonto de mi supervisor me echara de esa empresa a patadas…

-bueno, los novatos te esperan, mira el lado bueno, tendrás una semana de tardes libres- bueno eso sería algo bueno, pero a la vez malo, ¿y porque? Porque me hacía propenso a Monet por eso mismo…

-si claro, como su supiera lo que esos novatos me hacen pasar- le dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras y bajando hacia el salón de juntas…

Al entrar en ese salón estaban los novatos, ah si los novatos "y" Monet, porque a mi criterio ella era hasta una profesional…

-bueno, siempre voy a ser muy directo y serio con ustedes, dejen aquí sus hojas de economía tomen las que están en mi escritorio y tráiganlas mañana a primera hora para su primer examen, es todo feliz día- si, así eran de fuertes e intensivas mis clases…¿Qué? Para mí el concepto de un profesor es sencillo, es proponer, realizar, evaluar y si pierdes te vas, así de simple lo hacen los profesores ¿no?...pero todo cambio cuando Monet se acercó a darme su hoja, casualmente era la última en entregar…

-oye, ¿me podrías ayudar hoy también luffy?- era una broma, le estaba ayudando para que posiblemente me reemplazara, claro que no la iba a ayudar…

-emm si claro- agg maldito corazón siempre es el primero que habla…

-excelente, entonces te veo hoy, a las 6pm- bien, ya estaba condenado a otro problema de insomnio, bueno tenía que por lo menos llegar a algo esta noche, y ustedes saben a qué me refiero…

Me fui a mi casa, y llame por teléfono a mi perdido amigo law…

-¿hola?-

-¿Qué te paso? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste solo con esta chica?-

-bueno, en primer lugar, detesto hacer de violinista en una cita para dos, y dos no quería estar ahí cuando a los dos les subiera la temperatura-

-es un chiste, ella ni siquiera es mi amante, bueno aun, el dilema es que como me te fuiste sin decir nada, pareciera que fueras alérgico a las damas law-

-Ey, ya te lo dije eso no me interesa solo no quería estar ahí, además la visita era para ti, no para mí-

-bueno, solo quería saber eso, además eso fue raro….

-oye sino es tu amante, ¿cuándo te la vas a tirar?-

-Aggg, eso no te interesa- colgué la llamada y me prepare puesto que ya eran las 5:49, ella llegaría pronto…

Me pare con un traje normal, algo muy de adolecente solo un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, bueno no se me ocurría nada más, aunque para lo que tenía planeado hacer con ella no necesitaba mi ropa, si solo necesitaría mis manos y mi boca, nada más…

Bueno cuando la puerta sonó me prepare para dejarle a esa chica toda claro…me levante dudoso la verdad y abrí la puerta…

-hola, ¿Cómo estas luffy?-

-bien, pasa, tengo algo que decirte- le dije mientras nerviosamente me sentaba en el sillón viéndola con expresión rara…

-emm claro, ¿Qué quieres decirme?- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me ponía de rodillas…

-bueno, quería decirte que pues, en este poco tiempo, tu…has tenido un gran progreso y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo para que seas ascendida- agg típico cuando necesitaba que hablara mi corazón hablaba mi cerebro…

-bueno yo tengo algo que darte por toda tu ayuda-

-¿algo que darme?-

-sí, cierra las ojos y extiende tus manos- bueno hice caso a sus instrucciones pero fue algo inesperado lo que paso allí…cuando extendí mis manos y tenía mis ojos cerrados algo paso…

Tenía mis ojos bien cerrados, y mis manos extendidas, pero cuando pasaron unos segundos, mis manos sintieron el calor de una piel la cual las rosaba con sensibilidad toda mi palma, y cuando abrí mis ojos para ver que era, había una Monet acercándose a mí y postrando sus labios en los míos, mi única acción en ese momento fue corresponder a esa tierna acción de afecto…cuando mis labios y los suyos se separaron las dudas en mi cabeza surgían y surgían, pero lo único que pudo articular mi cerebro fue…

-¿y eso porque?- le dije mientras sus manos aún estaban aferradas a las mías…

-¿acaso no fui lo bastante clara ayer?- me dijo haciéndome prisionero de su mirada…créanme no iba perder un segundo más quería hacerla mía y solo mía, si sé que suena bastante posesivo pero de verdad había algo en ella que me hacía desearla cada vez y cada día mas, era como una adición como si me hubiera inyectado algo, de echo iba a hacerme un examen de toxicología para verificar eso jaja…

-¿entonces te pasa lo mismo que a mí?- le dije viéndola a los ojos y acercándome más para un segundo beso…

-¿Qué me pasa?-

-que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi- le dije de la forma más romántica y cursi posible, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Yo no era así, o esta chica era una bruja o era amor de adolecente…

-bueno, creo ha sido bastante evidente ¿no?- me dijo susurrando y lamiendo mi oído, ya sabía que ambos queríamos lo mismo…entonces no iba a perder más tiempo….

-bueno, será mejor que hagamos estas graficas de economía- no pude mover un musculo ella me había atrapado entre sus brazos y susurrándome al oído me seguía incitando a lo que sabíamos era sexo seguro…

-¿y si mejor los terminamos en tu habitación con la luz apagada?-

-bueno, pero no me vayas a soltar, porque me da miedo la oscuridad-

Le dije levantándola del sofá entre mis brazos y llevándola a mi habitación donde ahora si de verdad, la iba a devorar…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Presento disculpas a mis lectores por el atraso inesperado del capítulo de ayer, tenía compromisos de la universidad y demás cosas, espero lo entiendan y jamás se volverá a repetir…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

…

…

…

Eran las 2.30am, la verdad no tenía sueño, habían sucedido una serie de eventos muy extraños, además del hecho de que hice el amor con Monet, mi cama se rompió, no, literalmente se rompió, creo que es porque ya era muy antigua y estaba desgastada el hecho fue se rompió, precio cuando estábamos, bueno no voy a entrar en detalles…cuando mire hacia su rostro solo la vi allí, y esos ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna eran hermosos…

-¿Qué pasa tigre?, ¿no puedes dormir?- me dijo sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho…

-sí, creo que me siento algo confundido-

-luffy, ¿acaso esto no fue lo bastante claro? Esto define todo-

-bueno, sí pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué fue que enamoraste de mi tan rápido?-

-por la misma razón por la que tú te enamoraste de mi-

-¿Por qué tengo un cuerpazo?- le dije presumiendo…

-bueno, en parte si, jejeje-

-debemos dormir, mañana debemos ir a trabajar- le dije y ambos dormimos como niño pequeño cuando no quiere ir a estudiar…

A la mañana siguiente ambos hicimos de todo juntos comimos juntos nos duchamos juntos y también hici…bueno no más detalles, cabe resaltar que no la perdí de vista un segundo hasta que tomamos el trasporte al trabajo…cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de nuestro edificio, ella me quería soltar la mano…con Razón alguna…

-espera, espera, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte un poco confundido…

-luffy, entiendo que no me quieras soltar la mano, pero debo irme a trabajar- la mire algo triste, le solté la mano y ella me dio un beso corto en los labios…

-claro, entiendo-

-no te preocupes, cuando sea ascendida, podremos trabajar de la mano en una oficina, solo los dos- me dijo entrando por la puerta y cuando mis ojos dejaron de verla, Salí de ese trance que me tenía todo idiotizado…

"no quería soltarle la mano" debía ser un chiste yo no era así, se supone que yo soy maduro y muy serio, bueno debía ya ir a un nuevo día de trabajo o más bien de infierno, pero pensándolo bien ya no sería tanto "infierno" ya que estaría todo el día pensando en lo de anoche, emmm si definitivamente tenía algo esa mujer, no se tal vez su perfume tenia hormonas de atracción, bueno no importa…

Pasaron las horas, y jamás me había sentido tan emocionado de ir a tratar con los novatos, mi impaciencia hizo notoria estaba pegado al reloj, apenas marco la hora exacta me fui…

-oye amigo, ya es hora de…- no hacía falta que mi viejo amigo me lo recordara Salí fue corriendo hacia ese ascensor, y llegue al salón de juntas…

Cuando llegue a él los novatos se sorprendieron por la puntualidad de mis llegada, y cuando vi de nuevo a mi Monet me salían corazones de los ojos…hice mi "clase" rápida y sencilla…

-bien, muchachos, siéntense les daré el siguiente examen y el que lo llegue a perder se va de aquí hoy mismo, tienen 15 minutos- en esos 15 minutos mi preocupación era "y si ella pierde el examen" pero luego me relaje al ver que ella estaba escribiendo con un fluidez muy rápida, aunque no iba a mentirles si ella no llegara a pasar digamos que podría modificar la verdad…

Cuando el tiempo se agotó y todos entregaron sus exámenes y salieron rápidamente y cuando Monet estaba entregando casi la dejo sin brazo por decirlo así…

-dime que te fue bien- ella literalmente mi lo dijo acercándose a mi boca como queriendo incitarme a que la besara…

-mmm, me fue bien- cuando dijo esto se fue, no la volvería a ver sino hasta que ella saliera del trabajo, ya que después de dicho examen yo me tendría que ir a mi casa…

Salí del trabajo y me fui a mi casa, le pedí a law, que pasara a mi casa cuando yo llegara, porque la verdad necesitaba salir de ese mundo donde Monet me tenía prisionero…

Cuando llegue a la casa me encontré con law en la puerta de mi departamento con lagunas cosas para comer…

-¿y eso? ¿Acaso te lo robaste?- bromeaba con el porque la verdad él no era que tuviera mucho dinero…

-jaja, que chistoso ¿comiste payaso o qué?-

-bueno, de hecho comí algo más delicioso- le dije presumiendo mientras abría la puerta…

-no me digas que-

-shhh cállate y entra- cuando entramos nos sentamos a molestar jugando videojuegos un rato mientras hablamos de lo sucedido con mi nueva compañera de cama…

-entonces,¿ le hiciste el amor, a una chica que conociste hace dos días?-

-sí, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que me siento muy atraído por ella-

-debes tener cuidado con eso, eso podría llevarte a depender del sexo y-

-no, no hablo de sexo, sino de una atracción, más romántica que sexual-

-de las dos formas luffy, si dependes mucho de ella, cuando la pierdas te va a doler mucho-

-de que hablas, no pienso perderla, o piensas que si-

-bueno yo digo, que es una mujer bonita, y esas mujeres se vuelven insatisfechas en poco tiempo, así que ten cuidado-

-bueno, lo tendré en cuenta en unos momentos cuando ella venga-

-ah ¿ella viene? Pues me voy-

-aguata, aguanta, ¿Por qué te vas?-

-te lo digo de nuevo ella viene a verte e ti no a mí-

-por lo menos conócela antes de irte, no seas tan anti-social-

-como tú quieras- se sentó y dejo de hacer comentarios estúpidos por lo menos hasta que la puerta sonó, yo abrí la puerta y la invite a conocer a mi amigo, si a mí extraño amigo…

-hola Monet-

-hola, mi pedacito de chocolate- si debíamos hablar un poco sobre los apodos…

-ven, quiero que conozcan a law-

-Ah, claro, ¿fue el zombie que se fue la otra vez sin decir nada?- cuando ella dijo eso pensé que ya tenía un enemigo encima…pro la respuesta de law no fue muy Cortez…

-ese mismo, y ¿tú eres la próxima chica de luffy?-

-¿Cómo que próxima chica?-

-emm dejemos ese tema hasta ahí- después de esa "bromita" de law le dije lo más discretamente que cerrara su boca…

-law, límpiate el borde de la boca, se te está escurriendo la mierda que estás hablando – si ustedes conocen como es mi sensibilidad con las personas…

-bien, un gusto Monet, hasta luego- el se fue como siempre sin nada mas que decir, ahora debía lidiar con esas bromas estúpidas de law ugg que cosa…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

…

…

…

Cuando law se fue debía ingeniármelas para Monet no pensara mal…

-¿a qué se refiere con "próxima chica"?- me pregunto ella en un tono algo "interrogativo, aunque era algo comprensible, era también algo molesto…

-créeme no tengo ni idea, a él le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas- le dije relajadamente porque era obviamente la verdad, ya les había comentado que no era muy "perro" en estos asuntos del amor…

-¿acaso tu eres de esos hombres mujeriegos?-

-no-

-no sé porque hay algo que me estas escondiendo- ahora era yo el mentiroso, bien, cuando encontrara a law lo iba a matar…

-no te estoy escondiendo nada, además si viste mis expedientes para "encontrar" mi dirección debes saberlo-

-mmmm- eso lo resolvió todo, allí estaban mis características, y mi relaciones personales, era estúpido que no tuviera "curiosidad" por leerlo…

-bien, ¿alguna otra cosa señorita Monet?- le dije juguetonamente mientras veía hacia otro lado…

-bueno, no por ahora- ella lo dijo como en un tono de derrota…

-ey, está bien, solo fue una broma estúpida-

-¿seguro?-

-donde caíste redondito- le dije burlándome de ella…

-bueno si estas así mejor me voy- dijo ella algo molesta pero no era en serio…

-no, no vamos Monet, ¿no te aguantas una patada en la cara? o ¿qué te apaguen un cigarrillo en el ojo?- le dije burlándome aún más de ella…

-luffy-

-ya estoy jugando, a mí me gusta verte así-

-¿Cómo? ¿Molesta?-

-no, divertida, feliz, y más si estoy allí para divertirme contigo- le dije abrazándola por la espalda tratando de que no se enojara más o si no, me quedaría sin acompañante esta noche…

-pero a veces tus bromas, son algo pesadas luffy- ella me dijo rindiéndose ante mis adorables abrazos y besos en el cuello…

-pero el fin justifica los medios-

¿Y cuál es tu fin?-

-hacerte enojar para luego darte besitos para que me perdones- le dije mientras mis manos resbalaban por dentro de su ropa…

-luffy, ¿siempre será así cada vez que venga aquí?-

-claro, si tú quieres-

-porque tendré que múdame e a vivir contigo- me dijo susurrándome al oído y ahogando el resto de sus palabras en largos y gustoso besos apasionados…

6 MESES DESPUES

Después de una temporada completa de trabajo duro y compañía de mi amada, ella fue ascendida a supervisora, bueno mi vida empezaba a llenarse de cosas buenas, bueno no solo porque le hacia el amor todas las noches a mi jefa sino porque ella me daba todo lo que necesitaba, bueno literalmente a parte de amor y apoyo me daba más paga y las horas de descanso que me merecía ah claro y por supuesto algo de acción uno que otro día en su oficina, claro a mí me volvía loco su nueva vestimenta ya se veía tan mayor y tan madura que uggg, no aguantaba las ganas de ir a tocar a su oficina para…bueno no entremos en detalles ya que no quiero que esta sea una narración para adultos …

Pasando los días mí amistad con law no se vio afectada pero tampoco se vio mejorías con Monet, es decir todo era como esos primeros días nada había cambiado ellos se odiaban y yo y Monet seguíamos siendo ese par de "amantes inocentes" era un día normal, le había pedido a Monet que me diera el día libre, ella no tenía tampoco mucho trabajo pero si era agotador tener que estar todo el día en la oficina…estaba con law sentado en el sofá, estamos fumándonos un cigarrillo…¿Qué si yo fumo? No pero no podía negarle un cigarro a mi viejo amigo, pero si Monet se enterara seguro ni me volvería a besar ella odiaba el cigarrillo desde que law lo fumaba…

-mira como ha pasado el tiempo amigo, y ¿no hay resto de inconformismo en tu chica?- me dijo mientras el humo del cigarrillo le brotaba por la boca hasta convertiste en el oxígeno que estaba inhalando…

-ni uno solo, es como si ella estuviera encantada conmigo-

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo hacen todos los días?-

-no, no todos, un día de por medio y eso porque a veces cualquiera de los dos no se aguanta las ganas-…

-bueno debo decirte que tienes suerte-

-¿oye? Ya han pasado 6 meses ¿no crees que ella este esperando algo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Sexo anal?- law tenía una sensibilidad como una lija, pero bueno no era eso precisamente…

-no, HABLO DE UNA MALDITA SORTIJA EN SU DEDO- si hablaba en serio, quería una vida con Monet, el sexo no bastaba para sostener una relación…

-¿matrimonio? Y eso ¿Por qué?-

-bueno ya llevamos juntos 6 meses, es obvio que debo darle un anillo de compromiso de esos costosos-

-yo eh estado contigo casi 3 años, ¿Dónde está mi sortija, eh? ¿Dónde está tarado?- él decía eso mientras me daba golpes suaves pero muy fastidiosos en la nuca…

-¿entonces? ¿Crees que es buena idea?- le pregunte pensando que tal vez estaría en contra…

-solo te en cuenta una cosa-

-¿Qué?- le respondí asustando pensando que tal vez no estuviera de acuerdo…

-invitarme- ufff que alivio después de todo lo que hay entre ellos no es odio sino más bien indiferencia…

-¿Por qué vas? ¿Por la comida gratis?-

-además de eso, voy porque mi viejo amigo se casa, amigo debes saber que no soy interesado, por cierto ¿Qué tipo de comida darás?- si claro…voy a omitir eso…

-bueno, si te vas a ir hazlo ahora Monet no tarda en llegar- le dije y apenas escucho el nombre de Monet, salto del sofá y ya estaba en la puerta

-bueno nos vemos después, avísame si te arrepientes, para hacer una fiesta-

-si claro, hasta luego-

Cuando el salió, tuve un momento para "dialogar conmigo mismo" pensé en todo en el tiempo con Monet, a pesar de ser solo sexo es una relación estable, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desintegrar pero naaa debía sacar eso de mi cabeza…lo que importaba era el amor que le tenía, y que ahora las cosas serían un poco más serias, en eso en medio de mis pensamientos la puerta se abrió, si era ella, obviamente ya tenía llaves aun no viva del todo conmigo, pero si tenía un par de cosas en mi casa, al igual que yo en la de ella…cuando entro se me acerco y como yo estaba en el sofá recostado se lanzó quedando sobre mi muy cerca su rostro del mío…

-hola cariño- me dijo sonriente y muy feliz no parecía cansada para estar trabajando desde las 8am hasta las 9pm…

-hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?- apenas olio mi aliento su sonrisa desapareció…

-luffy, ¿Por qué estabas fumando?- no sabía cómo responder a eso era obvio estaba atrapado…

-bueno, estuve con law y me ofreció un cigarrillo, estaba pensando sobre algo importante, necesitaba pensar- ella se levantó de esa sensual pose que tenía sobre mí y al parecer no le gustó nada ese acto…

-tu sabes que pienso de que hagas esto luffy, ese olor me repugna aggg- se fue a la habitación con una expresión algo, no algo muy molesta…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?

…El fic entra en su recta final a partir del capitulo 10…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

…

…

…

Bueno ahora estaba metido en problemas, a Monet no sé porque no le gustaba ese olor, pero bueno ella ya me lo había advertido, era entendible su enojo lo único que hice fue seguirla hasta la habitación…no me gustaba pelear con ella, o el ver que ella no sonreía me partía el alma…

-Monet- le dije en un tono que decía "puedo entrar a mi habitación"…

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo eso de manera tan fría que ufff me daba algo de miedo…

-sabes que no me gusta que pelemos, además solo fue un cigarrillo- le dije sentándome en la cama viendo aun su espalda, si porque aún no quería ni verme a los ojos…

-NO, tú sabes lo que opino de eso, y ya te lo había advertido una y otra vez- me dijo como cuando tu madre te regaña…

-es que debía pensar algo, y pues lo hice-

-creo que mejor me voy a dormir a mi casa esta noche- no eso ni pensarlo no quería que me dejara solo, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir aferrado a su cintura, ella era como mi osito de peluche a diferencia de que tenía sexo con este "osito de peluche" creo que era más un oso cariñoso jejej pero MUY cariñoso…

-no, no me dejes solo Monet- le dije aferrándome a sus pies para que no caminara…

-ay, luffy pareces un niño pequeño- me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada, esa mirada de la cual me había enamorado…

-prometo portarme bien, no lo volveré a hacer si quieres castígame pero no te vayas- cuando le dije eso, llego el silencio, y ustedes saben que como dice el dicho "el que calla otorga" eso quería decir que se quedaría…

-ok, me quedare-

-gracias, gracias-

-pero tu castigo será que dormirás en el sofá- no me esperaba eso, pero recordé las palabras "si quieres castígame" entonces todo tenia sentido…

-emmm si está bien- ella acepto y se fue a la habitación donde se colocó su pijama fue al baño y ya estaba lista para dormir, no hablamos de su pijama…porque esa camisa verde sin mangas y esos pantaloncitos que dejaban al descubierto casi todas sus piernas me mataban…antes de acostarse me dijo unas palabras desde su habitación…

-espero te laves bien los dientes o prometo que jamás te volveré a besar luffy- no pude hacer más que hacerle caso, y unas horas más tarde ya todo era silencio, pero no en mi cabeza, allí acostado en el sofá, estaba pensando, si era buena idea lo del matrimonio…aunque ya habíamos pasado de todo y estas peleas son minúsculas, así que ¿porque no iniciar una vida juntos?…eran las 1:07am aún no podía dormir, además de que el sofá era incomodo hacia demasiado frio, no era cómodo para dormir ya que era muy pequeño, entonces era o comprar un sofá más grande o dormir sentado porque así no podía dormir…me levante a estirarme y vi que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y Monet estaba allí dormida como un angelito, pero algo que había descubierto en todos estos días de dormir con ella es que ella tiene un sueño muy ligero, es decir, el más minúsculo ruido la despertaba…era una cualidad que no me favorecía en momentos en los que me quería escapar afuera, ya sea a fumar o a solo caminar de noche…

Debía ingeniármelas para meterme a la habitación y a mi cama sin hacer ruido…pero siempre recordé lo que mi hermano me decía cada vez que no podía escapar, "cuando uno quiere hacer menos ruido, mas hace ruido" entonces camine normalmente y entre como si nada, de suerte Monet no despertó, pero ahora el dilema ere meterme a la cama sin que ella despertara, deje todo de la do y solo me metí junto a ella abrasándola no me importo que se despertara, pero después de que entre ella se dio la vuelta y coloco su rostro en mi pecho…pensé que me iba a sacar a patadas pero de suerte tenía un corazón dentro de esos bellos y grandes pechos…

-porque te gusta hacerme enojar, tú lo disfrutas, pero a mí me duele que abuses de mi confianza- me dijo con un tono melancólico que me rompía el alma…

-no, no lo disfruto tu sabes que lo que más odio es que estés triste, ¿podrías perdonarme?-

-pero asegúrame que jamás lo volverás a hacer-

-lo prometo, pero por favor, no estés así conmigo, tu sabes que ya me hice dependiente de tu amor, sin el no puedo vivir-

-bueno, pero jamás lo vuelvas a hacer, porque si no te matare y después a law- bueno bajo esas circunstancias no lo volvería a hacer…

-bien no lo volveré a hacer, pero abrásame fuerte que afuera hacia frio, creo que a veces te pasa con tus castigos Monet-

-y eso que no quería hacerte sufrir, no me tientes luffy porque te podrías estar quedando sin nada de acción por un mes-

-no creo que aguantes tanto sin mí- le dije susurrando a su oído, la conocía muy bien, y eso era psicológica mente imposible…

-recuerda la última vez que me retaste- me dijo eso abrasándome y quedándose dormida…y entonces recordé la última vez que la rete y Salí perdiendo, no les voy a mentir casi me castra, no hablare de eso, eso es algo ya muy personal…

A la mañana siguiente ella se fue temprano y como era costumbre siempre me dejaba allí durmiendo como un angelito…dos horas después cuando desperté llame a law para que me acompañara ala joyería…

-hola-

-¿Qué sucede ahora luffy?-

-¿tienes planes? Además de quedarte en casa durmiendo- siempre bromaba porque obviamente el era un vago…

-emm no-

-bueno levántate y visite vamos a la joyería-

-si como sea-

Tardo un rato en llegar a la salida del edificio mientras yo esperaba vi que mi extraña vecina si la de cabellos naranjas emm como era su nombre ah nami estaba en la venta viendo hacia el horizonte, y entonces recordé además de la junta, lo de la "supuesta" cita que tenia con ella, apenas me vio su expresión fue como de triste y solo entro en su departamento, maldición lo hbaia olvidado pero como les dije eso no hubiera terminado en nada, y en eso llego law, como siempre su irritante voz me sacaba de mis pensamientos importante…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

…

…

…

-¿Qué estabas viendo?- el volteo a ver hacia donde mi mirada perdida daba…

-no a ningún lado, solo vámonos- le dije esto y ambos fuimos hacia la autopista donde tomamos un taxi donde en minutos ya estábamos en la joyería…

Esta joyería se veía que ganaba buen dinero, era bastante grande y había muchas personas de esas millonarias engreídas…

-bueno, ¿Cuál de todos elegirás?- me pregunto y yo no tenía idea de que le gustaría…

-bueno, debe ser algo que combine con ella, algún color en especial, no se tal vez…el rojo-

-¿El rojo, enserio?-

-¿Qué tiene?- no le veía nada de malo…

-bueno que a leguas se nota que a tu futura esposa le gusta no, la enamora el color VERDE- ah claro verde, bueno eso explicaba su afición con la naturaleza, hasta en su cabello se notaba eso…

-verde, bien como sea-

Fui hacia donde la señorita que estaba atendiendo, y le pedí que me diera una mano con eso de las joyas…

-hola-

-hola dígame señor en que le puedo ayudar- me dijo amablemente como toda buena chica que recibía más de 10.000 euros al mes…

-bueno estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso-

-sí, claro tenemos varios ejemplares-

-si pero, estoy buscando algo más "peculiar"-

-mmm, ¿Qué le gustaría?-

-un anillo con, ¿alguna joya color verde?- le dije nerviosos jama había comprado algo así…law solo estaba sentado en la sala de espera dando un vistazo a toda la gente que pasaba…

-si claro, déjeme mostrarle-

Ella fue en busca de unos anillos y me mostro unos cuantos y pues a mi parecer todos eran perfectos todos tenían la joya verde tal y como le gustaría a Monet…

-bien, este, creo que este estaría bien- la chica guardo los demás anillos y me explico sobre el que había elegido…

-este anillo, viene con una incrustación de esmeralda, es una joya proveniente de Colombia, en su compra viene incluido el cajoncito para llevarlo y está en promoción o sea con un descuento súper grande- bien, pensé por un lado, era perfecto, pero la verdad esa idea no le agradaba a mi bolsillo…

-excelente, y ¿Cuánto vale?-

-bueno como ya le dije está muy barato ya que estamos en temporada, su valor es de 50.000 euros- uggg en un segundo mi vida se convirtió en un signo de interrogación…

-50.000 euros, claro súper económico, emm déjeme ir a mi automóvil y hablaremos de negocioso- Sali con rapidez de ese lugar al cual no pertenecía y law al notar que Sali con tanta prisa salió conmigo…

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto

-no nada, digamos que descubrí que este matrimonio me costaría un ojo de la cara-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-un anillo, de un tamaño menor a un dedo 50.000 euros, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-bueno de seguro tu amor por Monet vale más que ese anillo-

-sí, pero es mucho dinero amigo, es casi lo que me gano en un año de trabajo-

-bueno, ya encontraremos algo más económico, vámonos de aquí, va a llover- ene so el teléfono de law sonó, y cuando él iba a responder se alejó de mí, bueno él también tenía su vida privada…

-bueno vete a casa y yo me iré a donde mi mama-

-¿a dónde tú mama?-

-si tuvo un accidente nos vemos debo irme- y se fue me dejo allí enfrente de esa joyería mientras la lluvia me cubría segundo a segundo…

"mi amor por Monet valía más que ese anillo" no dejaba de pensar en eso, fui al banco más cercano y cuando estaba a punto de retirar el dinero necesario lo pensé dos veces… ¿esto era lo que de verdad quería?, si me respondí a mí mismo, mi cuenta de ahorros tenía 65.275 euros, los cuales 50.000 eran para construir una mejor vida…tome el dinero volví a la joyería y con toda la propiedad compre ese anillo, con todo el deber que eso convenía…fui a mi casa y me prepare para la gran sorpresa…ordene todo prendí un par de velas blancas y deje un par de pétalos de rosa en el suelo…cuando entro mi amada decidí abordarla entre un abraso…

-l…luffy ¿Qué haces?- dijo algo nerviosa por la sorpresa

-quiero decirte algo mí querida Monet-

-¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Quieres más paga o más días libres mi querido luffy?- me dijo bromeando un poco…

-¿me amaras toda la vida como me prometiste?- ella quedo un poco incomoda ante esa pregunta…

-¿acaso estuviste bebiendo luffy?-

-tal vez, y tal vez también fume un poco-

-luffy, no así no me gusta suéltame- ella no pudo soltarse de mi porque mi ambición no me dejaba soltarla ni emocional ni físicamente…

-espera, ¿sabes porque lo hice?-

-¿Por qué? Porque law te ofreció seguramente-

-no, porque estaba pensando en algo muy importante-

-¿y qué es tan importante como para romper tus promesas? –

-tu-

-¿yo? Que tengo que ver yo con eso- lo la abrase y susurre a su oído la gran noticia…

-tienes que ver mucho, porque…quiero que seas mi esposa-

-umm- eso la dejo sin palabras y solo se abraso a mí llorando como una niña…

-pero aun no te emociones, antes debes responderme, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

No necesito palabras porque solo con sus besos me lo dejo claro, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más "para adultos" tome el anillo y se lo coloque en su dedo, y ella al verlo solo me beso y me toco aún más apasionada y todo eso sin decir una sola palabra…bueno debía decir que esa noche fue de seguro la más especial que tuvimos ella y yo, habíamos tenido sexo de muchas maneras, pero solo hasta esa noche habíamos hecho el amor…pero a parir de eso las cosas empezaban a ponerse un poco calientes no solo porque nos íbamos a casar, sino porque tanto la vecina de arriba esa de cabellos naranjas y law, tendrían mucho que ver en lo que me convertiría mas adelante…solo esperaba que al final de todo terminara feliz lo demás me importaba una completa y física mierda…

…

…

…

Continuara…?

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

…

…

…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, había sido una noche muy especial, estaba solo en mi cama y pensé que ella se había ido a trabajar bueno esa era obvio….me levante y pensé en todas las cosas que debía hacer para esta boda, debía repartir invitaciones, alquilar algún salón, y comprar muchas cosas más, necesitaría de la ayuda de mí no muy activo amigo, bueno no era mucha ayuda pero prefería inflar los globos con alguien que no estuviera haciendo nada a hacerlo solo…

Salí de a departamento hacia donde mi amigo, y me encontré con mi vecina, pensé que seguía molesta por lo de la plantada que le hice, llevaba una canasta con ropa para extender en su azotea bueno le debía una disculpa…

-emmm hola nami- le dije y vi una expresión de decepción en su mirada

-hola, ¿cómo estas luffy?- me dijo bajando la mirada…

-bien, gracias, emmm quería decirte que lamento no haber ido a nuestra reunión aquel día, y también el hecho de que no me fui a disculpar de inmediato, la verdad estos días se han pasado volando-

-ha es eso, está bien no te preocupes- su mirada paso de decepción a tristeza…

-pero te tengo una gran noticia, recuerdas a Monet, bueno resulta que nos vamos a casar-

-ah que bien, los felicito, su tristeza paso a rabia, vi como apretaba con más fuerza su canasta, debo decir que me dio hasta miedo

-amm ok eso era todo hasta luego- me fui lo más rápido posible no quería verla después de eso…

Pero cuando esa chica entro a su departamento se oían golpes fuertes en las paredes y gritos de desesperación, debo decir que…le agrado la noticia jejeje….

Iba a ver a mi amigo law pero estuve un rato en la puerta golpeando y nadie me abrió, bueno lo vería después, por hoy iba a disfrutar del hacer buenas acciones como un idiota enamorado, porque era verdad parecía un marica haciendo tanta cosa romántica a cada paso que daba…

Hice de todo fui a la floristería fui a la dulcería y malgaste el dinero de mi salario en puras estupideces románticas para mi Monet, ya me había dado cuenta el dinero no me alcanzaba para amar a Monet, no literalmente no me alcanza el dinero para hacerla feliz ¿Qué tal ella quiera un viaje? O ¿un auto de lujo? Seguro se casaría con algún millonario, pero no ella no era materialista o bueno eso me había demostrado…

¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba emmm como se dice, sin nada mejor que hacer, podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, menos estar con Monet porque estaba trabajando, pero si eso era lo que yo quería literalmente si quería hacer algo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué suena confuso? Pues púdranse estoy aburrido no pienso en nada concreto…

Después de unas horas en el parque tome todas las cosas cursis que le compre a mi chica y me fui hacia mi departamento, pero seguía aburrido así que tome mi teléfono y le llame a mi viejo amigo law, pero no me contestaba, pero a la mierda le seguí insistiendo, tanto que después de como 96 llamadas el muy idiota apago su teléfono, bueno debía haber una razón para eso, pero decidí llamar a mi Monet, ya eran las 5pm suponía que ya venía camino a casa, pero al igual que law no me contesto, a ella no podía insistirle ya que la última vez que lo hice casi la despiden entonces decidí no insistirle más…

Cuando entre al edificio y subí las escaleras seguían escuchando ruidos fuertes pero no de golpes, no sabía de qué eran pero yo creo que era la vecina, la verdad no sabía que se alegraría tanto por mi…

Entre en mi departamento y deje toda esa cantidad de cosas cursis que había comprado y decidí ir de nuevo a buscar a law, pero cuando fui a tocar a su puerta me di cuenta de que lo ruidos venían de allí, eran ruidos producidos por el placer, eran gemidos de mujer y muy fuertes la verdad, jejej por un momento pensé que sería mi Monet, pero no ella me había mandado un mensaje 3 minutos antes diciéndome que ya estaba en camino…

Pero por otro lado sabía que no era normal que law tuviera una novia, así que decidí entrar a espiar, no era correcto pero me mataba la curiosidad…la puerta del departamento de law no era un misterio, abrirla era tan fácil como tener de amigo a law, tome un clip y abrí la puerta con tal sutileza para que law y su acompañante no me escucharan, fui lentamente hacia la habitación de law donde provenían los ruidos, pero primero debía asegurarme de que mi celular no me jugara una mala pasada, así que lo puse en modo silenciosos, lo guarde en mi bolsillo, y ya estaba a un paso de mover esa puerta y ver quien era la acompañante de mi afortunado amigo, pero en ese momento los ruidos pararon, y la voz del acompañante se hizo presente…

-awww no me lo quites dámelo- decía una chica la cual desconocía su identidad porque aún no había movido la puerta lo suficiente para ver quién era…

-debes dejar lo cigarrillos, te pueden dar cáncer- decía law…

-pero no puedo evitarlo soy adicta a ellos igual que soy adicta a ti- decía la chica con un tono muy "caliente" por decirlo así…

En ese momento pensaba que tal vez esto era un insulto para mi amigo, ya que el jamás haría esto, ni siquiera la primera vez que yo hice el amor con Monet, él siempre fue muy respetuoso así que debería serlo yo también con él, además el después me contaría…

Bueno mis intenciones de ser el amigo chismoso se acabaron iba a irme de ahí y dejar a esos tortolos en paz, pero algo, algo que no esperaba me hizo querer sacar a law de esa habitación…todo empezó cuando escuche su conversación…

-sabes ya te vas a casar deberíamos dejar de hacer esto- cuando escuche esa palabra no dude en mover la puerta lo suficiente para ver a su acompañante…mira si es grande el destino y este mundo es pequeño, era mi futura esposa Monet…en ese momento algo cambio en mí, algo se quebró…

Pensé "para que arruinarles la diversión, dejemos que se diviertan" y me fui tranquilamente a mi departamento no hice más que estar sentado en el sofá esperando a Monet…obviamente la cosa había cambiado…

…

…

…

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Proximo martes 15 de abril gran final...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

…

…

…

Estaba devastado, no solo por la traición, sino porque mi amor por esa mujer había sido tan grande que no podía dejarla ir, solo veía en mi mente la imagen del anillo moviéndose en su mano y también del humo del cigarrillo, pensé por un momento en "porque" había tantas preguntas en mi mente que no sabía que preguntar primero, de repente otro mensaje entro en mi teléfono, y cuando vi de quien era decidí lanzar mi teléfono por la ventana, estaba molesto, frustrado, pero jamás en mi vida usaría la violencia por más molesto que este…escuche que afuera se cerraba una puerta, y dije "ahí viene" creo que cuando al confrontara yo estaría más asustado que ella…se abrió la puerta ella entro y el espectáculo comenzó…

-¿hola como estas luffy?- dijo ella tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado…

-hola Monet, te voy a dar una oportunidad de que me lo digas, ¿Dónde estabas?- le dije tranquilo y muy serio…

-¿Cómo que "donde"?, es obvio estaba en la oficina-

-en la oficina, correcto, pensé que estabas en otro lugar- le dije esperando el momento preciso para hacerla caer en su propia trampa…

-jeje ¿porque pensabas eso?- y ahí estaba mi oportunidad…

-no por nada, lo que pasa es que te vi haciendo el amor con law, pero si tú dices que estabas en la oficina yo te creo- ella había quedado totalmente perpleja…

-emm yo-

-te lo voy a decir otra vez, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-luffy, es cierto estaba en la oficina-

-bien, yo creo en tus palabras, dame el anillo- ella había caído y a pesar de que mis palabras eran sarcásticas ella me dio el anillo…

-luffy, yo-

-no, está bien, yo creo en todo lo que me dices, sabes me pregunto que podría hacer con los 50.000 euros que cuesta ente anillo- al decirle sobre el precio su reacción fue aún más pronunciada…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me dijo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos los cuales ya no me parecían nada atractivos…

-bueno, primero que nada, alejarme de ti, quiero que te vayas Monet-

-no, no me voy a ir- ¿Qué? Lo decías en serio bueno como quieras…

-bien, quédate yo me largo- y en esa noche empaque solo un poco de ropa y me fui, dejándole mi departamento y mis muebles, bueno pero 50.000 era suficiente para empezar otra pequeña vida…

-¿te vas a ir?-

-sí, no pienso quedarme contigo, ah pero ten en cuenta que no te dejo por la "supuesta" traición sino porque me da la gana, después de todo tú dices que estabas en la oficina, y en unos días pasare por mis muebles- era un chiste no iba a dejarle todos los muebles a esa mentirosa del demonio…

-no puedes dejarme, éramos el uno para el otro-

-bien dicho "éramos" Monet, creo que me equivoque hasta luego, y por cierto no me esperes el lunes, porque renuncio, jefa- y cerré la puerta dejándola allí pero ahora iba a confrontar a mi "mejor amigo"

Baje las escaleras y golpee a su puerta decentemente la verdad es que la rabia solo gasta más mis energías entonces para que estar enojado…

-ábreme law- le dije mientras golpeaba a su puerta… el salió y con su sonrisa perezosa estúpida me saludo…

-hola, ¿Qué paso amigo?- saben se que dije que no me gustaba la violencia pero mi amigo me tenía arto, le di un buen golpe en todo su rostro, creo que eso lo despertó pero el tonto quería responderme con otro golpe…

-ni siquiera pienses en responderme porque creo que te lo mereces- al decirle eso el detuvo su mano y me miro confundido…

-¿Cómo que me lo merezco?-

-tranquilo, ya lo sé todo, y te la deje allá arriba sola para que termines de comértela, sabes creí que de verdad me tenías aprecio law, pero no eres más que un perro traidor, no vemos luego- el no dijo una sola palabra, y cerro su puerta algo frustrado porque lo había descubierto…

Baje las escaleras y me fui ya era hora de irme me fui a un hotel bueno solo por esa noche, espere nada más que tres días y envié un hombre de acarreos por mis cosas luego de unos días me fui a casa de mi abuelo, donde me hospede por unos meses…

2 AÑOS DESPUES

…

Después de un año en el nuevo trabajo tenía el dinero suficiente para irme de nuevo a vivir solo, y el día de mi mudanza mi abuelo me dio un consejo que me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas…

-entonces, creo que es todo, muchas gracias por todo abuelo, no habría logrado nada sin tu ayuda- le dije entrando al camión listo para irme…

-oye, ¿entonces jamás tendrás una chica otra vez?- me dijo

-bueno, ya sabes sobre mi última experiencia, así que no-

-sabes una cosa luffy, toda persona necesita amor, el amor es solo la ilusión de que alguien te aprecie más de lo que lo haría una persona común, y el hecho de que a veces tengas tropiezos no significa que no hay alguien para ti, mira si la vida no te da experiencias dime como piensas volverte sabio, así que sigue buscando, y ya que te paso eso con esta chica ahora sabrás que no es bueno hacerse adicto a tu primer error- eso me mostro la delicadeza de las cosas…

-sabes, creo que tienes razón debo seguir intentándolo- baje del camión y entre en mi Ferrari FF ¿Qué? Ese nuevo trabajo si tenía buena paga…entre en el auto y acelere a fondo hasta mi viejo edificio donde vivía…entre en el edificio y tenía un solo destino, pero hice una pequeña parada para ver una cosa…así es me detuve a ver a law…

-ábreme law- golpeaba a su puerta y cuando law abrió la puerta ese departamento producía un olor a limpio y a una comida deliciosa, pensé que de verdad este hombre se había vuelto dedicado a su vida, pero al ver la niña que estaba en sus pies vi que verdad él quería más a Monet que yo...esa chiquilla tenía el mismo cabellos que Monet y sus mismos ojos…

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- me dijo con un tono más maduro que el que tenía cuando le rompí la cara hace dos años…

-bueno, quería pasar a saludarte ya sabes, pude que hayamos peleado pero, jamás dije que debíamos dejar de ser amigos- el vio por la venta en auto que traía conmigo y se sorprendió…

-la verdad veo que te ha ido muy bien, ya han pasado dos años y siempre espere este momento amigo, ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?- él dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de paz…

-amigo, todo perdonado- le dije estrechando su mano y dándole un abraso fuerte

-jaja, sabes eso le da paz a mi hogar amigo-

-debí haber venido hace mucho jaja- me hacía feliz el hecho de recuperar a mi amigo…

-si porque en estos días eh estado corto de efectivo- el siempre con sus bromas, pero no voy a darle ni un solo centavo…

-sí, claro, y ¿Cómo ha estado tu…- no quiera hablar de eso porque sabía que la que estaba en la cocina era la chica que una vez me dio una patada en la entre pierna bueno no literal pero si me dolió…

-no hace falta que preguntes, ha estado de maravilla, ¿y bueno solo vienes a eso?-

-no de hecho vengo a reclamar algo que la verdad no sabía que tenía-

-ah está bien, jaja un placer hablar de nuevo luffy- me dijo con un apretón de manos mientras volvía a su departamento…

Dentro de su departamento su esposa le preguntaba:

-¿Quién era cielo?-preguntaba Monet viendo por la ventana un increíble auto color rojo que me pertenecía…

-era alguien, que me dio la paz que tanto andaba buscando- al decir eso Monet se quedó sorprendida…

-al parecer no le va nada mal, solo espero que sea feliz, y que algún día me pueda perdonar-

-créeme ya nos perdonó a los dos- law dijo esto abrasando a Monet por la cintura mientras su hija jugaba entre sus piernas…les deseaba lo mejor a pesar de que me hayan lastimado también tienen derecho a ser felices…

Mi búsqueda seguí y subí y subí escaleras en busca de lo que debía encontrar…y allí la vi, una razón para estar de nuevo dispuesto a amar, si era mi vecina, y ahora estaba más hermosa que hace dos años, tenía los cabellos más largos y un cuerpo mas detallado, fui un tonto al dejarla ir…

-hola- le dije sin mírala…

-hola, ¿Qué tal?

-me pregunta si ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café?- le dije en tono divertido…

-bueno, dame 6 meses para pensarlo-

-entonces, ¿nos vemos en 6 meses?-

-tal vez sea injusto, además hace frio, podría aceptar tu propuesta luffy-

-¿podrías?-

-solo asegúrate de prestar mucha atención- me dijo y ambos nos fuimos hacia el café donde una nueva historia empezaría, seguro de mí mismo sabía que todo lo que buscaba era nami, bueno no lo supe todo el tiempo, lo supe tres meses después de esa cita cuando le pedí que fuéramos novios jajaj, si fue algo tarde pero descubrí que si nos amábamos…

5 AÑOS DESPUES…

Bueno el tiempo no da su veredicto, nami y yo nos casamos y vivimos en Irlanda, ambos trabajamos en una empresa multi-nacional donde nos va bien y no aseguramos de tener tiempo para nuestros hijos, después de tanto tiempo descubrí que el que debe trabajar más en el tema de la familia soy yo, pero por suerte nami me ayuda con eso …nunca supe del paradero de mi viejo amigo rayleigh pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiese devorado, law y Monet siguen viviendo en Ámsterdam, después de varios años de trabajo fundaron su propia empresa donde trabajan amos muy de cerca y donde su hija aprende muy bien, casi nunca hablo con law pero siempre le deseo bien a él y a su familia…hoy es la mañana de otro aburrido lunes pero ya es costumbre siempre está mi hija que me deja una nota debajo de mi almohada, la cual me recuerda cuanta importancia debo darle a un día, nada, si nada porque lo que dice en esa nota siempre me hace tener los pies sobre la tierra…"¿listo para otro "día normal"?...

FIN…

…

…

…

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, gracias por su preferencia…

Créditos…

"todos los días son normales, son los hechos los que hacen las diferencias" Ljuan Funny Wara…

…

SoundTrack de la historia

I Need Your Love – Calvin Harris

Sweet Nothing – Calvin Harris

The Night Out (A Trak vs Martin Rework) – Martin Solveig

Addicted To You (David Guetta Remix) - Avicii

Do Or Die (remix) – Afrojack Vs. Thirty Seconds To Mars

…

Trama original de producción: Ljuan Funny Wara todos los derechos reservados…

Gracias.


End file.
